The Concept of No
by blueoctober
Summary: Carson has some trouble explaining the meaning of no to a few of his patients and other inhabitants of Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I'll try to keep them to a minimum; I edited this myself since I've lost contact with my previous beta.

Spoilers: This takes place sometime in season one after 38 Minutes and before Suspicion, in other words in-between episode 4 and 5.

CHAPTER 1: THE START OF A LONG DAY

_Deep in the comforts of his bed, he was in the confines of his dream. He sighed in content lying on the grass, just watching the clouds go by. The sun was high overhead and unhidden by the numerous feathery clouds. The grass prickled his bare arms and a light breeze went by ruffling his hair a bit. Taking in a deep breath, he smiled. It was so calm and peaceful. Sighing in satisfied, he knew he could stay here forever. Looking around and seeing the familiar hills of his home, he knew it was all a dream since he was far from home on a distant galaxy but he couldn't bring himself to wake up. He only wished it was that peaceful where he really was. Glancing to his right he could see a few highland sheep grazing on the grass. One paused in its grazing and looked up, meeting his eyes. Staring intently at him it opened its mouth. _ Knock…Knock… _He frowned and rose up, resting on his elbows. That didn't sound right. Sheep weren't suppose to make some knocking sound. He must have miss heard it or his mind was playing tricks on him. _Knock…Knock…_ There it was again, maybe he wasn't going crazy. Why wasn't the animal speaking correctly? He had never met a sheep that could do that before. Standing up he approaching the odd sounding sheep and peered at the odd sheep while going through a list possibilities of why it was making that kind of noise. Right as he stood before the peculiar creature it made the noise again. _Knock…Knock…

"Carson."

_That was odd, for a second he thought he heard it calling his name. No that couldn't be right, sheep don't talk. _KNOCK…KNOCK… _Why was it making uncharacteristic sounds? He kneeled so he was eye leveled with the sheep. As soon as he peered into its dark brown eyes, the creature opened its mouth again._

"Carson! Wake up!"

Jerking awake, he struggled with the tangled mass of sheets surrounding him. They were like rope tied around his limbs. Finally freeing himself, he sighed in relief for a split second before noticing the lack of bed beneath him. Falling to the ground, he let out a startled yelp. Cursing his bad luck he looked blurredly towards the noise that had awaken him. Squinting, the outline of the door was barely visible in the dark. Still half asleep he staggered towards the general location of the door, tripping over the numerous unseen objects in his path deeply wishing the prescient knocking would stop. Close to his destination he sudden found himself sprawled out on the floor, for a second time, after tripping over a pair of shoes. Cursing the idiot who left them there he got up wearily. Only then did he realize those were his shoes and he had left them there. Shaking his head at his unintelligent decision to leave his shoes laying around so he could trip over them, he moved towards the door hoping to avoid falling again. Why wasn't the person leaving him alone? Limping over to the door, he managed to trip over his own feet causing him to fall towards the wall. He threw his hands out to avoid falling face first into it and by sheer luck activated the door to open at the same time. To his immense annoyance, he found himself face to face with a very awake Rodney.

"What took you so long? I've been knocking forever."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Ah…" Rodney looked down at his watch and quickly added, "3 am."

"Are you hurt, dying, or in need of any medical assistance?"

"No."

"Then excuse me while I go back to sleep."

"No wait. Here touch this."

Carson jumped back from the object suddenly shoved at him.

"No."

"Come on. This is really important."

"Then why are you coming to me with it? I break things like this." He gestured to the device in Rodney's hand.

"I already told you. I need you to activate it."

"Why can't you? You have the gene now. That's one of the reasons why I invented gene therapy, so you wouldn't ask me to activate anything any more!"

"Of course I can turn it on myself but I can't make accurate observations if I do. Now will you just turn it on?"

"Can't this wait until later?"

"Come just turn it on."

"I rather not."

The object was moved closer. Backing away again he didn't notice them entering his room.

"Why don't you go find someone else to test it on? I'm sure someone with your intelligence can manage that."

"I'm already here. Come on Carson."

"No. I'm not touching it. I don't even know what it does."

"That's what I'm trying to find out and I won't know till you touch it."

"No."

"Carson…"

"No! Look I'm tired and it's really early in the morning. I'm not going to touch whatever that thing is. Now would you please leave me alone and find someone else to bother?"

"Come on, just a quick touch."

"NO! Please go before I decide to move your physical to later today."

"I don't have one until next week."

"You won't unless you leave now."

"Fine."

He watched Rodney storm out and let out an uneasy breath. That was a close one. Shutting his door, he made his way safely back to his nice bed without any more mishaps. Emerging himself in the covers he closed his eyes. A few seconds passed and he still lay awake. Sighing to himself he only wished he could only fall asleep again.

---------------------------

He must have tossed and turned at least fifty times before staring at the ceiling trying to get back to sleep before his shift started for the past hour and an half. Sighing in defeat, he rose from his bed deciding there was no chance of getting back to sleep anytime soon. Quickly getting ready, he left for the cafeteria. There was plenty of time for some breakfast before his shift started and with any hope Rodney wouldn't be there. He wasn't in the mood to see his friend anytime soon. Reaching his destination he was glad to see barely anyone around. Looking forward to a quiet breakfast, he grabbed a bagel, an apple, and some tea. Digging into his food he barely noticed a certain scientist settled down across from him. Deciding to ignore him, he continued to bite into his apple.

"So Carson, could you turn it on now? Or after you finish eating?"

Looking up from his food he stared at the person sitting across from him. If only looks could kill or perhaps impair.

"No."

"Carson…"

"No, why don't you ask Sheppard? I'm sure he would be willing to do it."

"I can't! He's still in the infirmary."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to wait until he's released later today."

"Or you could activate it."

"No."

"Carson…"

"No."

"Later?"

"I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"No."

"Come on. This could be a life-altering discovery. It could protect us from the wraith."

"Do you have any proof to prove those claims?"

"Ah…"

"I didn't think so. My answer is still no."

"Carson…"

"No. Go find someone else to activate it or wait for Sheppard."

"Fine."

Choosing to ignore the annoyed scientist, Carson bit into his apple once again. Busy eating his apple he almost missed a hand slowly inching its way to his plate. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the hand's owner.

"Don't even think about it."

"But you weren't going to eat it."

"No Rodney. Leave my bagel alone."

"Come on…"

"Don't even think about it."

"It's not like you were going to eat it."

"Get your own. There are plenty of them left."

"But yours is right here."

"No."

"If I don't take it will you activate the device?"

"NO!"

"Carson…"

"No, no, and no!"

Grabbing his tray, Carson rose from his seat.

"Carson…"

"I have to go. Have a good breakfast."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

He stared incredulously at his friend. Where else would he be going?

"Oh right, the infirmary. Ah… are you sure you're going to eat that?" Rodney pointed to the uneaten bagel.

"Rodney…"

"Fine, I get it. I'll get my own. Have fun practicing your voodoo."

Barely holding back a scream of annoyance, Carson watched Rodney finally leave.

--------------------------------

He walked into the infirmary with the remains of his bagel. Knowing he still had at least an twenty minutes before his shift started he headed towards his office. Maybe he'll be able to finish his breakfast in peace with no pestering scientists. Half way to his office he noticed a familiar form make its way towards the door of the infirmary from the corner of his eye. Stopping he turned towards the person attempting to sneak out.

"Major what are you doing out of bed?"

"Ah…just stretching my legs, Doc."

"By the infirmary doors?"

The patient then looked at the doors with mock shock.

"Well what do you know?"

"Very cute. If I didn't know you better I might have believed you. Now would you please return to your bed?"

"Since I'm already at the door, can't I just go?"

"No."

"But I feel fine."

"No. You're not to be released until this afternoon."

"That's only in a few hours. Can't you just let me go now?"

"No. Now back to your bed."

"But…"  
"No."

"But…"

"If I let you go early then I would be obligated to let all my patients leave when they wish."

"That would be fine by me."

"Major!"

"Okay, fine…"

He watch John skulked off towards his bed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he had a sinking suspicion that his day was going to get worse.

---------------------------

Peering at one of the samples one of the teams retrieved off-world he heard a giggle. Looking up from his sample, he glanced around the lab. Seeing nothing he peered back at the sample. After a few seconds he heard a giggle again. Sighing he rose and walked towards the sound. Frowning slightly when he pinpointed it to a corner. He was bewildered to see Jinto kneeling on the ground.

"What are you doing down here lad?"

"Can you keep a secret?"  
"I might." Intrigued he kneeled down so they were eye to eye.

"I'm hiding."

"You're hiding?"

"Yup. From Wex but don't tell him. We're playing hide and go seek."

Carson rubbed his head, feeling the start of a headache.

"Oh that's nice lad but the infirmary isn't the place for games. It could be really dangerous. I'm going to have to ask you and Wex to go play your game some where else."

"But we won't be in the way."

"I'm sorry but no. It's not safe. Can you please go find Wex and tell him you have to play some place else?"

"I guess."

"I appreciate it lad."

He felt a little guilty at forcing the kids to find a place to play else where but he wouldn't be able to bare the guilt on his conscience if one of them got hurt. Sighing he turned his focus back to the sample under the microscope.

-----------------------------

Rubbing his aching head with his fingers, he stared at the surface of his desk silently asking himself what had he done to deserve such a horrible day. Since he had been woken by Rodney at 3 am he had managed to avoid activating some ancient device, eat breakfast, stop the escape attempt of a certain patient, study some samples collected off-world, and relocate two kids to a hopefully safer playing area. From glancing at his watch he could see it was only 7:30 am. He knew he should try and start the stack of paper reports lying out before him but he couldn't focus. Hearing someone clear their throat, he glanced towards the door. Narrowing his eyes at the scientist in his doorway he sighed.

"What can I do for you Rodney? You haven't hurt yourself again have you?"

"What makes you think I hurt myself again? Maybe I just wanted to see you."

Carson barely restrained a snort as he gave his friend an incredulous stare.

"I'm truly hurt you think that."

"I'm sure you are. When was the last time you came for a friendly visit?"

"Ah…fine I cut my hand."

He gestured with his hand for the scientist to show him as he made his way around his deck.

"May I ask what did you do this time?"

"I cut my hand on some lab report I was reading."

"Wait, you have a paper cut?" He paused.

"Yes."

"Rodney, I'm not treating you for a paper cut."

"But look at it! It's bleeding, I'm bleeding out here!"

"It's hardly bleeding at all."

"You call this a little. I might have lost half my blood supply by now. Come to think of I'm starting to feel faint."

"You haven't. All you need is a band-aid. I've seen worst paper cuts."

"What if it gets infected, then you have to cut it off and…"

"Rodney you're fine. It's a wee paper cut, barely anything at all. Just wash it and put a band-aid on it. You should be fine."

"What do you mean that I should be? Are you not telling me something? Oh God I'm going to lose my finger aren't I? I'm dying aren't I?"

"No Rodney! Stop it. You're fine. Just wash off your finger and put a band-aid on it."

"I'm not dying?"

"No. You can hardly die from a simple paper cut."

"What if it was deep, cut through one of my veins, and the paper was infected with some deadly disease? Then what if…"

Carson sighed and rubbed his head where headache he was feeling a few minutes ago was back. Rodney was overreacting again. It was a really small paper cut. Couldn't Rodney treat himself? He continued to rub his aching head. Though the day was still young he had hoped it would have gotten better by now but it seemed to be getting worst. Well there was still a good deal of the day left maybe he would get lucky.

"Are you even listening to me at all?"

He looked up, realizing he had tuned out Rodney's latest rant.

"Fine if you're going to ignore me I'll go. If I don't show up for lunch, then I probably bleed to death because you wouldn't treat me."

Barely having the time to blink over that statement the scientist was stalking out of the infirmary. He let out another sigh. Great, Rodney was pissed at him now. Going back to his chair he started to stare at the pile of paper before him once again. Rubbing a weary eye with his hand he sighed and reached out for the first report. Maybe he could most of it done without being interrupted. Probably not but he could always hope, right?

---------------------------------------------

After finishing at least half of the stack on his desk, he stretched his arms. Wincing at hearing them crack in stiffness. Wanting to take a break he grabbed his empty teacup and went to refill it. Half way to his destination he saw something moving towards the infirmary door from the corner of his eye. Turning around he felt his eyes narrow at his patient's retreat towards the door. Waiting till the patient was at the door, he cleared his throat.

"Where do you think you're going Major?"

John stopped his progress and turned around sheepishly.

"Well, um… I was just going to my room. You know you're a good friend Carson but I think I need some alone time now and a change of scenery."

Carson simply crossed his arms, barely balancing his empty cup, and gave him a disapproving glare.

"You think so, now do you?"

"I… It's not you it's me. Not that I don't like seeing you, it's more like I'm tired of being a patient in the your infirmary."

"What part of me saying you weren't allowed to leave till I said you could, did you not understand?"

"Ah… doc I'm ready to leave."

"Your heart stopped a few days ago and you're still recovering from your incident with the bug."

"Can't I recover in my room? I've been here for two days."

"You're to be released later today."

"In four hours. I'm ready to leave now."

"No. You can leave in four hours and not a moment sooner."

"Couldn't you just over look that for once? I won't tell anyone you let me go early."

"No."

"But…"

"What if you developed complications within those four hours and you were not in the infirmary?"

"What are the chances of that happening?"

Glaring at his patient, Carson crossed his arms.

"Don't even go there."

"But what is the likelihood of that happening? It's only four hours!"

"With your luck, it would be best if you waited."

"I'm willing to take a chance."

"No, John."

"Doc…"

"No. Now would you please get back to your bed before I decide to restrain you to it."

"But…"

"I'm serious."

"Fine…"

He watched John walk back to his bed again, for what must have been the second time that day. Looking at his watch he moaned, it had only been six hours since Rodney rudely awakened him. Why wouldn't the day go by any faster? Could his day get any worst? For some reason he had a sinking feeling that it would.

--------------------

A.N. Well I hope this was up to everyone's standards. Thanks for taking the time to read it. Please let me know what you think of this… This was originally planned to be a one-shot but it got too long, so I broke it up. The next chapter is almost done and it shouldn't take too long to finish, I think… but you never know…


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you to those of you who took the time to review the previous chapter. :) I'm so sorry for the long delay, I had hoped to get this posted a few days ago but I've been busy. I won't bore you with the details…so without further delay here's the second chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: THE DAY KEEPS GETTING WORST.

On his way back to his office after getting what must have been his second refill of tea for the day he passed by a couple of nurses whispering in a corner. Their behavior alone seemed kind of suspicious but he wasn't feeling up to confronting them. Glancing from the corner of his eyes he continued toward the sanctuary of his office. He paused mid step when he saw one of them passing something to another. Frowning slightly he made his way over towards them. Closer he now heard some of their conversation.

"…I say it will be Sheppard and McKay by the end of the week."

"Is that final now? There's no changing it once you place it."

"I… yes that's final."

"Okay what about you?" the taller of the three asked.

"I would have to say just McKay. Sheppard has already been in here this week and McKay hasn't for a real injury. He's bound to injure himself off-world by the end of the week."

He frowned, it sounded like they were betting on whom was going to end up injured. But they wouldn't do something like that. Would they? Not liking where the conversation was headed he interrupted.

"Hello ladies, may I ask you why I'm hearing future injuries of Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay being discussed?"

"Ah… no reason at all Dr. Beckett. We were merely remarking on how often they end up in the infirmary." The tallest nurse of the group and who seemed to be running the gambling quickly remarked, blushing a bit.

"Oh, so I guess I miss heard because I thought I heard some bets being placed."

The three of them exchanged guilty glances at each other.

"Maybe," one of them finally admitted.

"There's no betting on the patients or future ones."

"But…"

"No, what would the rest of Atlantis say to that? Never mind they probably would join in. I don't want to see any betting going on in the infirmary."

The nurses all nodded their heads. With a small smile, he gave his thanks, and walked back towards his office. Turning around he missed the nurses walking out of the infirmary and exchanging the money for their bets outside the infirmary doors.

--------------------------------------

He wasn't surprised when one of the various teams traveling off-world that day returned around noon with minor injuries. Thankfully it was only a few cuts and bruises. It was beyond him, how so many people tended to injure themselves. The team was patched up within a half an hour and soon on their way out. Putting away the medical equipment he used away, he glanced towards the door seeing his latest patient leave. Shaking his head at the trouble most teams managed to get themselves into off-world he wondered how many more teams he would have to patch up before the day was over. He was relived that Sheppard's team wasn't schedule off-world anytime soon. That team had the worst luck on their missions, the Major in particular. Thinking of John, he glanced over towards the part of the infirmary he was resting in. The Major was being unusually quiet. Walking towards his patient he could make out his still form laying with his back turned but getting closer he paused. Wait were those pillows? Frowning he walked closer to the bed. He didn't know what he would do if John wasn't there. Reaching the bed he bit back a yell of annoyance. How many times did he have to tell Sheppard? He couldn't leave the infirmary until 1pm! Stomping off towards the doors of the infirmary he thought of the numerous ways he could kill the Major and make it look like an accident. Reaching the doors he saw his fleeing patient.

"John, like I told you twice today. You're not to leave the infirmary till I say so."

"Carson…"

"No! This is the last time I'm going to ask you to get back to your bed nicely. If you try this again I'm going to tie you to your bed and put you in isolation. And I might leave you there longer than the remaining time you have to stay here."

"Now that's hardly…"

"No you may not leave. I'm serious John. Would you please get back to your bed?"

"Fine…"

He watched his patient slowly lag back towards his bed. When would John finally get the message? No one left the infirmary without being discharged by a doctor. Sighing he walked back to his office and the paper work that still awaited him.

----------------------------------------------

"Carson I need you to touch this."

He looked up from his work to see Rodney holding a familiar looking ancient device in front of him. Ignoring the object he focused on the scientist's hand and felt his eyes widen at the sight. The hand was completely wrapped in white gaze.

"What did you do to your hand?"

He hurried over to access the injury, completely overlooking the original purpose of the visit.

"What do you mean what did I do to my hand? I showed you my cut before but you refused to treat me. So I had to treat myself!"

"Are you telling me this is all for your wee paper cut?"

"No the other cut I had on my hand. Of course it was for the paper cut! It wasn't that small."

"Rodney, all you needed was a band-aid."

He pulled the device out of Rodney's grasp and placed it on his desk. Carefully he then started to unwrap the bandage.

"Hey! What are you doing? Trying to make me bleed again?" Rodney tried to pull his hand away but the doctor had a firm grip.

"Relax. I'm trying to treat you."

"Oh so now you're willing to treat me?"

Carson paused his conduct.

"Do you want me to or not?"

"Yes."

"Then let me do my job."

Carson sighed in relief when Rodney finally stopped talking. He gently finished unwrapping the scientist's "injured" hand to inspect the so-called injury. But once the hand was gaze free, he had trouble finding the paper cut. Leaning forward, he looked closer. Where was it?

"So did I at least wrap it right?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

He continued his fruitless search.

"Well we all can't be voodoo witch doctors like you."

"Rodney, how many times do I have to tell you I do not practice voodoo? It's called medicine."

"Sure that's what you call it but with your fondness of sticking your patients with needles all the time it doesn't seem like it."  
Ah ha! He finally found the paper cut, well what he thought was. Not that he would tell Rodney he couldn't find it. Reaching over to the open medical kit he always kept in his office he fished out a small band-aide, rubbing alcohol, and a cotton ball. Opening the rubbing alcohol he poured some of it on the cotton ball. Surprisingly his patient remained quiet throughout the entire process. Using the cotton ball, he wiped the area of the cut clean. Then he opened the band-aide and started to place it over the cut.

"Why are you putting the band-aid there? My cut is right there."

Rodney pointed to his index finger.

"Can't you see it? And you call yourself a doctor."

He narrowed his eyes at his friend and pressed his lips together in annoyance.

"Unlike you I'm a certified medical doctor and that hardly classifies as a cut."

"Yes it does. It was bleeding a few hours ago, you saw it."

"No it doesn't. And it didn't look like it was bleeding but you were too busy waving it around in front of my face for me to see it properly."

Replacing the band-aide so it was now over the cut, he wrapped it around Rodney's finger. "There, you're done. Now would you please leave me alone and try not to injury yourself again today?"

"Wait I need you to turn this on." He picked up the device and held it out with his "uninjured" hand.

"No."

"Come on."

"I told you already this morning. No!"

"You were hardly awake. You probably weren't thinking straight."

"I was thinking fine for being woken up at 3am! Who's fault was it? I even told you at breakfast, I wouldn't touch it. My answer is still no."

"But…"

"No!"

"Fine. I'll leave you to your needle filled voodoo ritual practices then."

"It's not voodoo. It's called medicine. We've been over this before."

"It's all the same."

"No it's not!"

"So you say. You haven't provided me with any evidence to prove that statement yet."  
"It's a wee little thing called a dictionary."

"I know what voodoo means. I don't need a dictionary!"

"You must since I don't practice any form of witchcraft! I practice medicine!"

"It's the same."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ah… Dr. Beckett? You wanted… am I interrupting anything?"

They both turned to see one of the nurses standing in the doorway holding a piece of paper.

"No."

"Yes."

Both stated their opinion at the same time and then glared at each other.

"You weren't lass. What were you going to say?" Carson quickly remarked before Rodney could respond.

"I have the lab result you wanted."

She passed over the paper.

"Thanks."

He took it from her and looked at the results.

"Fine I'll leave you to your voodoo practices of torturing helpless victims with needles."

Pressing his lips together, he glared at his friend's back as he walked out of the infirmary. Now if he really did practice voodoo, maybe a certain scientist would burst into flames with his intense glaring. It was almost too bad he didn't know any voodoo. Letting out a deep sigh, he focused his attention to the lab result in front of him instead of the annoyance he was feeling at a certain scientist.

--------------------------------------------------

Taking note of the time he walked slowly towards one of the occupied beds in the infirmary with a bag full of clothing in one hand. Reaching his patient's bed, he was slightly surprised see the patient still there.

"Ah… Doc you're not going to strap me to the bed are you? I haven't tried leaving again."

"No lad. You're free to go now. Unless you would rather spend some more time here."

"Really?"

Carson nodded and handed the bag of John's clothes to him.

"No offense but my quarters are looking rather welcoming at the moment."

"None taken. Just one wee favor, please don't injury yourself again anytime soon."

"I'm hurt."

"I'm serious."

"I'll try but you know me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Hey!"

"Go on, get out of here before I change my mind about releasing you."

He chuckled a little to himself when John practically leaped off the bed and ran away with his bag to change into his clothes to leave. With a small grin on his face he walked back to his office. His shift was almost half over and there was still time for his day to get better.

----------------------------------------------

"Doctor Beckett."

Carson glanced up from his laptop and saw Elizabeth standing by the doorway. Noticing her expression he resisted the urge to rub his brow. He had seen that expression numerous times before, every time it resulted in him being coerce to accompany some team through the stargate. Sighing, he replied, dreading the evitable.

"Doctor Weir, what brings you down to the infirmary?"

He was hoping was wrong but at the rate his day was going he figured he wasn't. It would make his day if he were wrong though. She stepped into the office.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

No, there it was. She was going to ask some question.

"I know you have been busy lately and you haven't gotten out of the infirmary in a while. It's long overdue. So I was wondering if you…"

She was going to ask him to go some mission.

"No."

"I haven't even asked you yet."

"I know what you're going to ask and my answer is no."

Seeing her open her mouth in protest, he quickly replied.

"Nothing you can say will change it. My answer will still be no."

"Carson…"

"No."

"Now Carson…"

"Elizabeth, no."

They stared at each other, hoping the other would cave. All the sounds of the infirmary were tuned out and nothing else noticed besides staring contest taking place. Startling blue eyes met green ones. Both were locked in a silent combat of wills. Finally the owners of the green ones let out a sigh of resignation, giving up.

"Fine."

She walked toward the door missing Carson's relieved and look of joy at winning the argument. At the door she paused and turned back towards the now happy doctor.

"I expect you to take a vacation next month then if you won't take one this month."

Carson froze at those words. A vacation? What was she taking about? Wasn't she asking him to go through the gate with some team?

"Since you won't take a vacation I expect you to go with Major Sheppard and his team on their next mission." She paused to look at her watch. "Which is in forty-five hours. I won't take no for an answer this time. I expect to see you in the gate room then."

With that she left, leaving a confused doctor staring at her retreating form. He was still frozen in his chair. What had just happened? Did he really just pass over a vacation to go on a mission with Sheppard and his accident-prone team members? He dropped his head to his desk in distress. What had the world come to? Why hadn't he let Elizabeth ask her question completely instead of assuming what it was? He started pounding his head against the desk surface. Today just wasn't his day and it looked like it wasn't going to be in two days either. What did he do to deserve a day like this? Resting his now sore head on the desk and in the folds of his arms, he didn't know whether to cry or scream. Both were looking good to him at the moment. Looking at his watch, he saw there was only forty-four hours and fifty minutes left before the mission he had to go on. He buried his head back in his arms. Oh why didn't he keep his big mouth shut and listen to Elizabeth completely? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear someone enter his office.

"Hey Doc I heard from Weir you're going to come with us on our next mission."

Resisting the strong urge to pound his head against his desk again at hearing Sheppard's voice he groaned. Looking up he saw the smirk on Sheppard's face and frowned slightly, not appreciating it at all. But before he could say anything another person walked into the room.

"Carson I really need you to turn this on."

Seeing Rodney for what must have been the sixth time that day with the dreaded device, he buried his head in his arms and groaned in despair. Maybe he should have called in sick today.

----------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. :) Input would be great…Well I think that's it for this story. I know it's not much of an ending but I don't plan on adding anymore unless enough people would like me to. Once again thank you for your time.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I would like to first thank all everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the long delay. Once again I won't bore everyone with the details. Anyways since there were quite a few that wanted another chapter and I had some ideas for it, I wrote one.

To my anonymous reviewer flah7: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you like this next chapter.

Now without further delay here's the next chapter:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3 A MISSION LIKE NONE OTHER

He had tried for the past day after being hounded by Rodney and John in his office to get out of the mission he was schedule to take part in. Even with every excuse possible short of begging on his knees, he still had his pride to with hold, he wasn't able to persuaded Weir to cancel the mission or allow him not to go. She claimed it would be a good experience for him to get out of the infirmary and he had already agreed to it. He of course hadn't admitted to her that he assumed he knew what she was going to ask and that's why he said no to her in the first place. He could just imagine how well that conversation would go. Oh the irony of situation. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? If he had he could be on vacation right now, not that there was anywhere to go since he was stuck on a city in the middle of some ocean, a whole galaxy away from home but the thought was nice. He wanted to blame Rodney for his present dilemma but knew he was partly to blame though being woken up at 3am by that certain scientist did start a chain reaction, which led to a horrible day. No, it was not one person in particular that led to him being forced on a mission off-world, it was a combination of couple. On the bright side, he had managed to avoid Rodney and a certain device, if only barely.

Pacing the confines of his room, he tried feebly to think of some justification that could excuse him from the mission. None came to mind that he hadn't already tried. Looking at his watch, he winced. There was only ten minutes before he had to meet in the gate room, maybe he could find a place to hide. No, he couldn't do that he wasn't a coward. Sighing, feeling resigned to the idea of going off-world, he slowly made his way to the gate room.

Reaching the room, he wasn't surprised to see Sheppard's team minus Rodney ready to go before the dreaded gate. Rodney had a tendency to arrive at the last moment.

"So are you ready?"

He looked at the major wondering slightly if he had lost his mind.

"No."

"What are you worried about? There's nothing to it. The planet is uninhabited. All we have to do it look around and see if it would make a good alpha site. There's nothing to be worried about. You're in good hands."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Your team doesn't have the cleanest track record."

John opened his mouth to retort but shut it again when he realized there was nothing he could say since the statement was true. Teyla and Aiden, both, looked at each other and grinned. Right then Rodney showed up and stared at disbelief at the medical doctor.

"You're actually here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I would have thought someone would have to drag you here."

Carson glared at his friend and wished he were in the safe confines of his infirmary. "Very funny Rodney."

The scientist shrugged.

Up above Elizabeth nodded her head at the gate technician, who then started to dial up the gate. The team ceased their conversation to gaze at the gate dialing before them. As each chevron locked in place, Carson could feel his heart beat faster. He really didn't want to go. Biting his lip as the last chevron locked in place, he nervously glanced towards John. Maybe there was still time for him to convince his way out of accompanying Sheppard's team to whatever godforsaken planet they were scheduled to go. Before he could protest, he froze in dread when he saw John slowly making his way toward the open horizon.

"Be safe," he heard Elizabeth call down towards them. Perhaps he could still run up to her and persuade her to let him stay behind.

"Aren't we always?" John replied with his signature grin.  
Looking at her incredulous stare he quickly added, "On second thoughts don't answer that. See you in a couple of hours."

Clearly hoping to avoid hearing Elizabeth's response he led his team towards the open gate, not noticing one member wasn't following. Carson stood frozen in his spot, watching the rest of his teammates move closer to the gate and further from him, hoping they would leave without him. It probably wasn't very conceivably that they would forget him but he immensely wished that they would do so. His unfound wish was crushed when John paused and turned back to face him.

"Come on Beckett. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back."

"You know come to think of it maybe it would be best if you leave without me and I'll just make my way back to the infirmary."

"I'm sorry, no can do. Come on it won't be that bad." John reached out a hand to grab the doctor's arm to drag him towards the gate but Carson took a step back.

"That's easy for you to say."

Noticing Rodney still standing in the gate room, Teyla and Aiden had already gone through the gate, John narrowed his eyes at him.

"McKay just go."

"But…"

"Go."

"Fine."

The scientist reluctantly went through and they were the last of their team still on Atlantis.

"You know that the more you delay going through the gate the longer it will take for you to get back to your infirmary."

Carson let out a sigh, looking towards the dreaded gate. He was startled when he heard someone speak next to him, not realizing the major had moved when he wasn't playing attention.

"Come on let's go."

John placed an arm around the doctor's shoulders and basically dragged him towards the gate. With a firm grip on his friend, so he wouldn't run off, John stepped through the gate with Atlantis' CMO. As their back were turned, they missed the suspicious activity transpire when they walked through the gate. Unaware that the matter of their return was being held in several bets throughout the city and that someone already collected their winnings from one, how long would it take to get the CMO through the gate.

---------------------------------------------------------

Carson felt himself tip forward and his eyes opened wide in panic at falling headfirst but the strong arm around his shoulders prevented him from falling further towards the ground.

"Thanks," he said looking sheepishly at the owner of the arm that had saved him.

"No problem Doc."

The major moved towards the rest of his team waiting before him.

"Well let's get this show on the road."

Carson turned back towards the gate and sighed sadly when it shut off.

"Come on the faster we have a look around the sooner we can get back."

Against his better judgment the doctor followed them away from the stargate. He looked back once more, longing to go back to Atlantis.

"Wishing you were back so you could continue with your voodoo practices?"

Turning to the annoying scientist beside him, he glared with annoyance at the question.

"Yes. I mean no. I do wish I was back on Atlantis but for the last time I do not practice voodoo Rodney!"

"It's all the same."

"It's not!"

"Sure it is."

"We've been over this before. It's not. It seems like you need to refresh yourself with a dictionary."

"I don't need a dictionary!"

"You must if you still can't discern the difference between medicine and voodoo."

"I can discern the difference between the two. Maybe you're the one that needs to refresh themselves with a dictionary when you're clearly in denial."

"In denial, about what? About being a certified medical doctor being hounded constantly by a simple minded scientist who can't tell the difference between medicine and voodoo?" Rodney opened his mouth to protest when John interrupted.

"Now children, that's enough arguing. Now we all know Dr. Beckett practices medicine not voodoo and McKay is rather simple minded."

"I am not simple minded."

"For some reason I find that hard to believe."

"How can you find that hard to believe? I'm not…"

The three remaining members of the team watched John and Rodney walk ahead of them arguing whether or not Rodney was simple minded, the previous argument over medicine verses voodoo forgotten for the time being.

--------------------------------------------------

The mission can gone smoothly so far, besides the heated argument between John and Rodney which resulted in the usual glares and agreements to stop talking for a while. Nothing seemed to be unusual about the planet outside of the fact there wasn't any sign of any civilizations in sight. It was silent as they walked through the meadow, a slight breeze going by.

"So what made you agree to come on this mission?" asked Aiden, no longer able to curve his curiosity and ignoring the pointed glares he was receiving from John and Rodney.

"I didn't really."

"What?"  
"I was agreeing to something else at the time."

"But you're here."

"Yes I know. Call it a wee lack of judgment."

"If you didn't agree then why did you come?"

"Because I sort of did."

"So you did agree to come."

"No, not in a sense."

"But…"

"I thought I was saying no to something else."

"Saying no to what."

"Going on a mission."

"But you're here."

"I know. Believe me I know. I don't need reminding."

"Wait, then if you said no to going on a mission then why are you here?"

"It was a wee misunderstanding."

"Why didn't you fix it?"

Carson bit his lip, surprised it wasn't bleeding with all the times he had bit it so far. If he could have fixed his misunderstanding with Weir with his dignity in tack, wouldn't he have done so? He couldn't fix everything, even if he wanted too. Just as he was bout to retort back when John cut in, shaking his head slightly.

"Ford, that's enough. Why don't we leave the good doctor alone?"

"Yes, sir."

Sighing in relief at the stop to the constant flow of questions, he let a small smile. It was silent as they continued walking, the stargate long gone from seen behind them.

"So, your threat of pulling out some big needle didn't help?"

"What?" Carson turned to John, confused by the question.

"None of your threats work?"

"Work for what may I ask?"

"Getting out of this mission."

He groaned. Were they ever going to get leave him alone and stop badgering him with that question?

"I don't threaten!"

Rodney snorted while the others exchanged knowingly looks.

"I don't."

"You did when I asked you to turn on that ancient device."

"I did not."  
"Did too."

"I merely reminded you that I had the power to move the date of your physical."

"And how is that not threatening?"

"It was a reminder."

"So how did how did Weir manage to get you to come with us? Not that we don't like your company." John asked.

"It was a misunderstanding. I thought she was asking me something else so I said no and well she wasn't asking what I thought she was obviously."

"So what was she really asking?"

"I don't see how that concerns you."

"Just wondering."

"It doesn't matter."

"If you wanted Sheppard to teach you how to fly better?" Rodney asked, ignoring Carson's statement.

"No."

"If you finished your paper work?"

"No."

"If you your shift was over soon?"

"No."

"If you wanted to go swimming?"

"What? No!"

Rodney shrugged while everyone looked at him.

"If you wanted to activate an ancient device?"

"No. Why don't you stop asking? We're not playing twenty questions."

"Just one more."

"No."

He asked anyways, "If you wanted a vacation?"

Carson looked away, not really willing to lie.

"I knew it! You owe me McKay," John exclaimed.

"You were betting on me?" He turned back towards them.

"Ah… well…not really on you. More like how Weir managed to get you to come on this mission. I figured you passed over something like that but McKay on the other hand thought that she threaten you with paper work."

"You didn't take part in the big pool?"

All of them turned toward Aiden, who was starting to fidget under the stares.

"What big pool?" Carson was dreading the answer but at the same time he wanted to know.

"Ah… the one mostly everyone was in on."

"There was a big pool?"

John looked shocked that there was a betting pool that he didn't know about. He turned towards Rodney.

"Did you know about it?"

"Ah… not really. I think one of the scientists mentioned it once or twice."

"Teyla?"

"I have not."

"People were betting on me?"

Aiden nodded, trying to avoid the murderous glare he was receiving.

"Ford, how come you didn't inform me of this?" John questioned, clearly upset he didn't take part in the pool.

"Ah…"

Ignoring John questioning Aiden Rodney moved closer to Carson.

"So I was thinking you could activate a certain device when we get back since you're not going on vacation anytime soon."

"No."

"It won't take that long."

"For the last time no. Why don't you ask Sheppard?"

"But I asked you!"

"And I said no at least a hundred times. Go ask someone else."

"Why can't you?"

"Why can't you ask someone else?"

"I asked you first."  
"Once again no."

Seeing Rodney's mouth open to retort he quickly added, "No, no, and no. And just you didn't understand that for the last time NO!"

"Beckett, I think McKay understands this time. Just take it easy. You know you really need to take a vacation some time." John remarked, having finished interrogating Ford.

The doctor stood there glaring at all three men before him. Opening his mouth to answer he closed it and walked away from them resuming their previous path. Mumbling to himself angrily, "Don't you think I know that? Take a vacation…"

John, Rodney, and Aiden exchanged confused expressions, not quite understanding what made their friend so upset. Teyla shook her head at them and hurried passed to catch with up the clearly distressed doctor.

-----------------------------------------------

Carson had refused to speak to any of them save Teyla, tired of their numerous questions. They continued to wander through most of the area surrounding the stargate and hadn't come across anything that wouldn't make the planet a good alpha site. Their mission was coming to an end and hoping to get his friend to start talking to the rest of them again before they went back to Atlantis, John tried giving him a helpful suggestion.

"You should relax."

Seeing Carson's pointed glare he quickly added, "I mean what could happen?"

"Many things come to mind."

"No seriously. There's nothing to worry about."

But before he could answer they all froze hearing something scamper in the underbrush before them. They held their breath. Their hearts beating fast against their ribcages, fearing that John's fated words were coming back to haunt them all. Drawing out their weapons, even the nervous doctor, their eyes stared at the shrub. The shrub then suddenly shook. Carson bit his lip in fear, he hoped whatever it was it wouldn't make him want to regret coming even more than he already did. He held his breath, hoping the thing in the bush would leave them alone. Everyone appeared to relax slightly when the bush stopped moving. John open his mouth to say something most likely along the lines of "see I told you nothing would go wrong," but closed it when the bush starting shaking again, more vigorously this time. Carson gripped the gun in his hand, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. Suddenly a pair of dark eyes peered out at them, the thing's face was still hidden by the abundant leaves. Soon more pairs of the same ominous eyes began to emerge. Carson groaned inwardly with a fearfully expression upon his face. Leave it to John to find trouble on a so-called uninhabited planet. Once again he wished he had kept his mouth shut and actually listened to Elizabeth's question. He took in a sharp breath when the eyes slowly started to come closer towards them. The bush rustling with the movement, the surround area quiet and still, save for the fast heartbeats of the hapless team awaiting what horrific things they stumbled upon.

----------------------------------------------------

A.N. ah…okay I know it's rather horrible of me to leave it there but it would be too long if I added everything else I had planned for this story and it seemed like a fitting place to stop. Plus I can't seem to stop myself from writing cliffhangers. There should only be one more chapter for this story. Thank you so much for reading and hoped everyone enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. So here's the last chapter of this story. Sorry I wasn't able to post this sooner but I had some issues with it, basically I kept changing my mind about certain things. Anyways thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the feedback.

For my anonymous reviewer flah7: Once again thank you for taking the time and reviewing. Glad you liked the last chapter, it was fun to write. I hope you like this next one.

Oh and this chapter is really long but I didn't want to break it up... So I hope everyone likes it and enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4 THE END OF A DISASTROUS MISSION

He wanted to stop time and turn the clock back at least 48 hours as the bush shook and the numerous pairs of eyes slowly emerged, coming closer to them. Oh if only he could turn back time he could redo that horrible day of his. The possibilities were endless; he could ignore Rodney at his door and actually say yes to Elizabeth's question. From all the ancient devices he was "forced" to activate why couldn't one of them been able to make him go back in time?

Suddenly the owner of one of the pairs of eyes emerged completely from its shelter, breaking him from his train of thought. It scurried towards them then sat up on its hind legs and tilted its head to the side peering at them with curiosity. Was that what he thought it was? That little thing was what they were worried about?

He stared at the little creature sitting before them. It looked so innocent just sitting there staring at them with its huge brown eyes. Soon the other creatures scurried forward from the bush and stared up at them.

"Is that a flying squirrel?" Rodney asked, breaking the silence.

"It looks more like a squirrel," said John.

"Is there a difference between the two?" Teyla questioned, not familiar with that particular type of animal. A few of the creatures came closer, testing their limits.

"One just climbs trees and another one flies."

"It doesn't fly, it glides," Rodney corrected.

"I saw a documentary once and it looked like it was flying," remarked John.

"They look like they're flying but they're really gliding through the air. They don't have wings like birds but extra skin under their arms. Wait you saw a documentary on flying squirrels?"

"And you know this about flying squirrels how?" He ignored Rodney's question.

"There was a nest of them living in our attic when I was a kid. You watched a documentary?"

"I was bored and there was nothing else to see. Okay? Anyways how does having a few in your attic make you an expert on flying squirrels how?"

"I was curious, so I read a few books."

"I still say they're squirrels."

"It doesn't matter does it, we're not on earth. Those creature things aren't the same."

"Close enough. Since they aren't can't we name them? We can't just call them creatures. Why can't we call them flying squirrels or something?"

"They aren't the same." Rodney replied with annoyed expression on his face.

"You said they were."

"I said they kind of look the same but…"

"But what?"

"If you let me finish what I was saying, I might tell you."

"By all means."

"So before I was rudely interrupted. I was going to say, flying squirrels are typically nocturnal. Meaning they only come out at night."

"It's daylight."

"I know. I never said they were flying squirrels just that they look very similar. Why don't you ask the voodoo doc here? He probably knows what type of creature it is just by looking at it."

"I'm not a voodoo doctor! I'm a medical doctor. How many times do I have to tell you? And I have no idea what type of animal those creatures are. I'm not a vet!"

"You must have had some training at medical school."

"That was years ago."

"You must know what type of creature those things are." He gestured to numerous flying squirrel like creatures around them.

"I know as much as you do. I've never been to this planet before and have no idea what type of animals they are!"

"Why don't we just call them flying squirrels or…" John started to say before Teyla interrupted him, preventing him from suggesting another name.

"That is a fine name Major."

He gleamed at her.

"Okay so it's final they're flying squirrels."

"They're not." Rodney complained.

"Well close enough."

Rodney just glared. Avoiding the glare he was receiving John looked at the creatures before them.

"They're kind of cute. Do you think they'll eat power bars?"

He kneeled down next to one of the creatures next to him, taking out a bar from his vest.

"John I don't think that's a good idea." Carson warned.

"They look pretty harmless."

"They're wild animals. You shouldn't be feeding them."

"What could happen? They look kind of hungry."

"Once you feed them who knows what they might do."

The creature grabbed the offered food and ate it quickly, looking around seeming suspicious of its surroundings. Another one came closer, looking at John with its huge eyes. Unable to resist he gave it some of the food bar. Almost as Carson predicted to himself more of the creatures scurry forward towards the major, hoping to get some of the food that was being offered. Finished with that bar, he pulled out another one. Once that one was finished he looked at the score of animals in front of him.

"Sorry guys. I don't have anymore."

Many of the creatures cocked their head to the side, confused by John's statement. He stood up; trying to ignore the sad looks they were giving him.

"Well let's head back to the stargate."

Relieved they were finally leaving Carson let out a deep breath; the flying squirrels were starting to creep him out their big eyes staring at them constantly, unwavering. Abandoning the creatures they found, they made their way back towards the gate. As they started walking back Carson felt like he was being watched from behind. Turning back, he saw all the fly squirrel dubbed creatures staring at him with their huge brown eyes, inching towards them.

"John?"

"Doc?"

"Is it just me or are those things following us?"

"Ah… it looks like they might be."

"What do you think they want sir?" Aiden asked.

"You should ask Beckett. He's the doctor." Rodney put in.

"A medical doctor not a veterinarian! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know the difference!

"Guys this isn't a good time to be arguing about that."

They both turned to glare at him. John looked pointedly at the creatures before them; they were slowly inching closer and closer.

"Maybe it would be best if we just ignore them and continue on to the stargate," suggested Teyla.

John nodded and they continued towards the gate. They hurried in silence not wanting to run, worried about setting the creatures off.

"John?"

He turned to the doctor behind him.

"Beckett the faster we go the faster we get back."

"I know that but is it just me or are there more of those flying squirrel things?"

They looked around and were alarmed to see scores of them all around. Abruptly one of the creatures in one of the trees above the underbrush jumped off of its perch and seemed to fly towards them.

"RUN!"

John barely had time to shout out before all hell broke lose. They ran to the gate with the creatures close on their heel. Squirrels were leaping from the trees and scurrying after them. The trees were green and brown blurs as they ran pushing aside the branches.

Just as the meadow was seen up ahead Rodney stumbled forward as one of the creatures jumped and landed on his back. Barely having time to panic about the furry cling-on he felt another and another. Screaming he fell into a tree, scratching his face. He clawed at his back trying to get the creatures off him.

"Get them off me!"

Screaming he franticly tried to get them off but they stubbornly held on for dear life. He spun around sort of hoping that somehow the momentum would get them off his back but basically panicking.

"McKay stop moving." John tried approaching the scientist but had to jump back to avoid being hit.

"Get them off me!"

He still spun around in circles and managed to hit a tree, jarring his left wrist.

"McKay calm down. You need to stop spinning. We can't get them off you if you don't stop moving." The rest of the team tried to help and miraculously the creatures didn't surge forward to latch on to any of them. They simply sat up on their hind legs and watched.

"Calm down! Sure that's easy for you to say you don't have a bunch of mutant flying squirrels on your back."

"McKay stop moving."

"Get them off me!"

John turned to Carson.

"You didn't bring a tranquilizer by any chance?"

"Of course I carry some whenever I go."

"Really?"

"No! Why would I carrying something like that?"

"I don't know you're a doctor. Some would be helpful right now."

Carson glared at him. Teyla tried to calm Rodney down as Aiden looked on with amusement. Meanwhile the squirrels that weren't attached to Rodney sat on the ground cocking their heads and staring at them curious by the action unfolding before them.

"Maybe we can pull them off? What do you think doc?" John asked.

"Why are you asking me? I have no idea."

"You're a doctor."

"Yes a doctor not a veterinarian! I know as much as you do about these creatures."

"What if you shoot them?" Suggested Aiden.

"And how do you suggest we do that with them on McKay?"

Aiden shrugged.

"You're not really going to shoot them are you?" Carson asked surprising himself that he was actually worried about the lives of the animals chasing them.

"Well…if it comes to that."

"You can't shoot defenseless animals."

"I wouldn't call them defenseless. Look at what they're doing to McKay." They looked at the still screaming scientist.

"Appreciate the help, just a man dying slowly from rabid squirrels!"

Rolling their eyes they tried to approach their friend again.

"Would you stop moving?"

"Get them off."

Instead of stopping of course, Rodney managed to hit John.

"McKay!"

While John attempted not to kill Rodney Carson moved a bit closer. Risking getting hit, he moved as close as he could to get a better view of the squirrels. He blinked his eyes a few times; he must be seeing things the squirrels couldn't be smiling. No they were; the look on their faces almost resembled some kind of deep admiration for Rodney.

John suddenly raised his gun.

"John!" Carson yelled, panicking.

Instead of aiming it at the scientist he pointed it to the sky and fired a few rounds, losing patience with the situation. The animals fled at hearing the gunshots. Looking around they were amazed to see the area deserted.

"Looks like they're gone sir."

"Yep. Works every time." Said John with a grin looking at Aiden.

"Would it not be best if we left before they came back?" Teyla asked looking at John.

John nodded and they hurried out of the covering of trees into the meadow.

"My wrist. I think I broke it," exclaimed Rodney.

He ran along side Carson and tried to show his injury but almost hit the doctor in the face.

"Rodney, I can't examine your wrist right now."

"You won't treat me? First my cut a day ago and now this."

"I didn't say I wouldn't look at it but now really isn't the time. Incase you have forgotten we're currently running from a bunch of squirrels."

"Oh, right. But you'll look at it first thing when we get back right?"

"Sure."

Rodney hugged his wrist to his chest as they ran.

When they were at least ten minutes away from the stargate they froze hearing some things rustling in the grass. To their horror the grass started swaying as some thing or things came closer blocking their way to safety. Quickly John led them to the right. Shortly they were in back under the cover of trees.

"How are we suppose to get back to the gate now? We're going in the wrong direction!"

"McKay I know but if you haven't noticed something is blocking our way."

"Maybe it's nothing."

"With our luck so far I rather not chance it."

"So we're going to just keep running?"

"Until we lose them, then we can head back to the stargate."

"Great."

Running they headed deeper into the woods. Focusing on the trees in front of them, to avoid hitting them, they didn't see a herd of squirrels enter the forest from the meadow or the pairs of eyes following them from the tree tops. John abruptly stopped causing Rodney to run into him, when something fell from a tree onto his arm.

"Why did you stop!" demanded Rodney, annoyed. Carson rolled his eyes; any little thing could cause the scientist to blow up.

"Looks like one of your friends caught up with us."

Sure enough one of the flying squirrels was perched on his arm. The squirrel quickly hugged his arm, looking at him with adoring eyes.

"They don't seem to be that dangerous sir," remarked Aiden.

"I'm not quite sure about that." He shook his arm, hoping to knock the animal off but it had a firm grip. Instead of getting the squirrel off, the creature sank its teeth into his hand.

"Ouch! The little bugger bit me!"

Shaking his arm hard the animal fell off. It fell to the ground dazed and looked up at John with watery eyes.

"Ah…"

"Way to go."

John glared at Rodney for his sarcastic comment. The animal opened its mouth and let out a pathetic cry sounding like a combination of a whine and chirp. Rubbing its eye with a paw, it continued to cry.

"You actually made it cry." Carson remarked, feeling a bit sorry for the little bugger.

"It's not like I was trying to."

Still crying the squirrel slowly inched to John's pant leg unnoticed.

"Well you did. Can't you make it stop?"

"Sorry McKay, let me ask it politely for you."

"You made it cry at least you could do is to make it stop."

Glaring at Rodney John didn't notice the squirrel approaching until he felt something attach itself to his leg. Looking at his pant leg he groaned.

"You got to be kidding me."

"It must really like you John."

"I'm sure." He glared at the medical doctor.

John shook his leg hoping the creature would get the message.

"Get off."

The squirrel refused to budge, holding firmly on the pant leg.

"Having some trouble?" Rodney had a smirk on his face.

"Glad you find this assuming. Does anyone have a power bar?"

"I have one, sir."

"Ford open it and throw it over there." He pointed to a distance away from them.

Swiftly opening the power bar, Aiden threw the food. To their relief the squirrel scampered to the food, abandoning John. Not wasting another moment they started running deeper into the woods again.

After running for what seemed like forever they took refuge behind some large bushes. There were ominous, dark clouds overhead and the earlier breeze had turned into a strong wind. It was silent as they rested even Rodney was too tired to complain about something.

Carson was beyond tired and wanted nothing more than for this mission to end. Why did he pass over the vacation time he was offered? And what possessed John to feed the squirrels or just Rodney in general? When and if he ever got back to Atlantis he was seriously thinking about having their brains checked out.

"Sir it looks like…" Aiden started to say, breaking the silence.

"Ford why don't you stop talking for the remainder of this mission."

John had enough of Aiden's comments especially since the opposite seemed to happen. Aiden opened his mouth as if to say something when John cut him off.

"That's an order."

Just as John spoke they saw a pair of brown eyes staring at them through the leaves of their shelter, those eyes were soon followed by more.

"You just had to ask," he told Aiden with a glare.

Without wasting another moment, they broke free of their cover and ran for their lives again. Running they barely avoided being hit by the squirrels and reached a river.

"If we cross it we may be able to lose them," John yelled over the chirping sound the squirrels were making.

He gestured to the river that was flowing relatively slow. Teyla and Aiden entered quickly. Though Carson hesitated at the river's edge for a second not really wanting to jump in. Right as he was going to go in Rodney collided with him as the scientist tripped.

Carson felt himself pitch forward falling into the icy water, his foot catching a rock and twisted painfully, his knees hitting the rocky bottom of the river. Throwing his hands out, he was still unable to stop himself from falling completely into the murky water. Completely submerged in the freezing water he inhaled a mouthful of water, quickly he broke the surface of the water, coughing and gasping.

He felt someone pull him up and half dragged him towards the other shore. Looking up he saw it was John. He hurried to the other side of the river with John's help ignoring the pain in his knees and ankle. Reaching the other side he sank to his knees exhausted. Closing his eyes he took slow breathes. He wanted nothing more than to be back at Atlantis. Catching his breath he mumbled to John.

"Thanks."

"No problem," John looked to the other side of the river before quickly adding, "Ha they don't like water or can't swim."

Carson looked at the major, who simply gestured to the other shore. Sure enough the creatures were at the water edge staring at them with longing faces. A few inched forward only to scoot back after glazing at the water. Turning back to his team members he noticed Rodney and he were the only ones completely soaked. Glaring at his friend he gave him a pointed look.

"It's not like I did that on purpose," Rodney said trying to defeat himself.

"For some reason I find that hard to believe."

"I tripped!"

"Sure you did."

"I did!"

"Well aren't you glad you came with us doc?" John asked clearly hoping to stop the argument from escalating.

"What? No! Why would you think I'm glad I'm here?"

John shrugged, "It must be more exciting than being in your infirmary."

"I wouldn't say that with all the trouble you and certain members of your team manage to get yourselves into."

"We don't get into that much trouble."

"You tend to attract trouble where ever you go."

"Maybe but McKay does more."

"I do not!"

"With the two of you it's a wonder why Elizabeth continues to send the both of you on missions," Carson put in before they could argue again.

"Our missions aren't that bad." John interjected.

"Then what would you call this one?"

"Normal. I mean it couldn't get any worst?"

There was a crackling sound overhead as lightening broke from one of the numerous clouds above and then suddenly there was a down pour of rain that had them soaked in seconds. John winced as four pairs of eyes glared murderously at him.

"You just had to ask," Carson groaned out.

"Ah… what were the chances of that happening?"

Seeing Rodney open his mouth to recite the probabilities John quickly cut him off.

"Well look on the bright side, we were already wet when it started raining."

"And who's fault was that? You just had to go feed that mutant flying squirrel creature. And now we're all going to catch pneumonia," ranted Rodney.

"Just because we're wet in the pouring rain doesn't mean we're going to get sick," Carson explained as if he was talking to a five year old.

"We're not?"

"There's a chance but it doesn't necessary mean we will. And if we do it will probably a cold or the flu."

"Oh that's real comforting."

"Perhaps it would be best if we made it back to the stargate." Teyla suggested before another argument could break out.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Seeing Teyla's confused expression John mumbled, "Never mind."

"How do you suggest we do that? The gate is that way," Rodney pointed across the river.

"We'll have to cross the river again. At least we're already wet so it won't be that bad. Maybe we can find a shallower part so we can just walk across."

"Fine but if I get sick it's your fault."

"Let's go." John chose to ignore Rodney's comment.

They slowly made their way along the river hoping to find a shallower part away from the animals to cross again, Carson limping slightly. Suddenly hearing a loud splash they turned around and were horrified to see a mass of creatures swimming across the river.

"They don't swim?" Carson asked John, glaring.

The major seemed to struggle with the right words to say before opening his mouth to respond.

"Run!"

Without another word they ran along the river, ignoring all the pain they were feeling from their encounters with the creatures, as if they're lives depending on it, which it probably did at that point with the enormous swarm of animals after them.

They ran, limping in Carson's case, along the river looking for an ideal spot to cross. The squirrels were still a distance behind but they were slowly catching up. John stopped suddenly.

"We can cross here."

"Here? That's deeper than the spot we first crossed!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Maybe slightly. Just a little. We have no choice, those squirrels are going to catch up with us soon and the water might stop them for a while."

"Fine."

Grumbling he followed John and his team into the river again. The water was freezing against their already cold bodies and it reached a little above their waists. Pushing themselves onward, they reached the other shore relatively whole but extremely cold. Looking across the river they could see the squirrels enter the water.

They hurried in the direction of the gate, hoping that the water would delay the creatures enough to allow them to get to the gate.

The gate was within site when the squirrels caught up with them.

"Damn." Pressing his lips together John turned around to see how close the squirrels were.

"Aim above them, the gun fire might scare them off again." They aimed their guns above the running animals. The squirrels stopped for a second before taking up their pace again.

"It's not working."

"I know I know McKay! I can see that. McKay, Beckett get to the gate. Dial it up."

The two doctors took off ahead as the rest of the team tried to slow the squirrels while running. The gunfire was soon proven to be useless the squirrels were not the least bit scared. John didn't really want to shoot the harmless animals. Well they were pretty harmless despite the fact that they were a little over friendly.

"You do either of you have anymore power bars?"

"I have a few." Teyla quickly pulled them out of her vest.

"I only have one, sir."

"That's fine, if we throw them small pieces that might be able to hold them off."

Still running they opened the bars and threw a few little pieces as bait, they sighed in relief when the squirrels stopped. But that relief was short lived when a few started running again.

"Keep throwing them," John ordered.

They could see the doctors running ahead, stumbling frequently.

Carson and Rodney pushed themselves onwards even though they were exhausted. The rain was persistent making the ground muddy and slippery. As they neared the gate, Rodney tripped once more falling into Carson knocking both of them into the mud. Scrambling up they continued to the gate.

Carson winced with every step, limping profoundly but knew stopping wasn't an opinion. Reaching the DHD Rodney hurriedly punched in Atlantis' gate address. Carson sank to the ground, not caring he was sitting in mud. He stared at the gate and watched it dial up, too tired to do anything else. As it opened the rest of the team arrived.

"Send your IDC through?" John asked. The squirrels were still approaching though only a few.

"Just did."

John turned to his sitting friend.

"Come on Doc, time to go home."

John pulled the doctor up, on to his feet. Carson swayed a bit his ankle throbbing.

"You okay?"

"Aye, I'm fine."

"Sir, the squirrels."

The squirrels were a few feet away sitting up on their hind legs. They stared at the gate with fascination.

"Let's go."

They ran the last few feet to the open gate. John herded his team through surprised the squirrels weren't following them. As he stepped backwards through the gate he could have sworn he saw the squirrels waving good-bye.

Elizabeth stood in the gate room looking at her watch; Sheppard's team was schedule to return at any moment. She wondered who won the bet, she didn't normally take parts in those betting pools she knew that were held on Atlantis but she was curious to the reason why Carson agreed to go offworld.

He looked so miserable the day after she informed him of the mission. Discretely she had someone place a bet for her; she figured the doctor had thought she was going to ask him something else not ask if he wanted to go on a vacation but she wasn't sure what.

"Incoming wormhole." A gate technician said.

She turned to him.

"Receiving Doctor McKay's IDC ma'am."

"Open the shield."

Looking down at the gate she was shock to see the team basically stumble through. They looked completely soaked and covered in mud. She saw two of them, what looked like Rodney and Carson, slip and land on the ground in a heap. Then what must have been Aiden trip over them leaving only Teyla and John the only ones managing to stay up right.

"Send for a medical team," she ordered before heading down to the gate.

"Are you okay?" she asked reaching them, deeply concerned.

Aiden stood up quickly nodding.

"Just peachy," Rodney grumbled getting to his feet.

"Carson?" The doctor was still on the ground not moving.

"Aye I'm fine," he said with a grimace.

He shakily rose to his feet only to collapse when he stood on his injured ankle. John and Aiden caught the doctor before he fell on the ground again.

"You're fine?" asked Rodney.

Before Carson could defend himself the medical team arrived. The team watched with amusement as Carson tried to talk his way out of being put on a gurney.

"I can walk."

"Doctor Beckett let us be the judge of that." One of the medical personal said, giving him a pointed look.

Elizabeth turned to Sheppard.

"What happen?"

"Oh nothing much, the planet was fairy uninhabited except for an infestation of too friendly flying squirrels. If anyone goes back I highly suggest they don't feed them."

"Feed them?"

"Don't ask. It's kind of a hard subject for all of us."

She gave him an incredulous look.

"After you and your team are cleared by the infirmary I would like to see all of you for a debriefing."

He nodded in agreement before he and the rest of his team followed the medical team to the infirmary. They missed some people in the gate room whispering to each other excitedly, no doubt discussing who won one of the bets that was placed before Sheppard's team when offworld.

---------------------------------------------------

After being poked, scanned, and blinded by a penlight Carson was ready to leave. He hated being on the receiving end, he much preferred being the doctor not the patient. Rubbing his weary eyes he sighed. He had been in the infirmary for two hours and was thinking about releasing himself if he wasn't in a few minutes.

John, Teyla, and Aiden had all been released already but for some reason Rodney remained, probably to torture him. He wanted to go back to his room, take a nice warm shower, and change into some clean clothes. His ankle still throbbed but he was willing to hop back to his room. Right as he was thinking about leaving Doctor Biro walked over.

"It appears you have a sprain ankle."

"I could have told you that."

She gave him a pointed glare and he directed one back at her.

"Can I go now?"

"In a few minutes, I'll send a nurse over with a pair of crutches. Be sure to keep off that ankle and you're not suppose to work for the next few days."

He glared at her back as she walked away. Why couldn't she have brought the crutches with her? He had a sinking feeling that she was doing that to play him back for being such a horrible patient. It wasn't his fault he made a fuss about everything, okay maybe it was but he wanted to go.

When the nurse finally came with the crutches he was glaring at a spot across the room, pretending it was Biro. The nurse handed him the pair of crutched which he eyed with distaste but didn't argue. He was looking forward to spending some alone time in his room.

"Thanks."

"No problem Doctor Beckett."

He hurried toward the doors, well as fast as he could while on crutches. Carson sighed in relief when he neared the doors without running into anyone. His joy was short lived though when a certain scientist chose to speak behind him.

"You're cleared to leave?"

"Yes. Do you need something Rodney?"

"You said you would look at my wrist."

"You haven't had anyone look at your wrist? What have you been doing here?"

"Biro did and said it was only bruised but you said you would and you're the expert on voodoo medicine."

"Rodney, my staff is perfectly capable of looking after your injuries. I appreciate you trusting me more but I can't always treat you."

"Why not?"

"I was just a patient myself until a few minutes ago."

"But you're not one now so why can't you look at it?"

"For a couple of reasons mostly because you already had someone look at it and I'm not allowed to work for the next few days. Surely you know the procedure for an injury since you manage to injury yourself so often."

"You're hurt?"

"No, I just like using crutches occasionally."

"Really? That's kind of weird. Why would you do that?"

"No, I sprain my ankle."

"How did you manage that?"

"A certain scientist knocked me over twice."

Before Rodney could say anything the doors of the infirmary opened revealing John and Aiden.

"Hey Doc, how are you?" John asked, eyeing the crutches.

"I'll be fine."

"Weir wants all of us for a debriefing an in hour."

"Fine."

"So I was thinking you can't work for a couple of days, it's kind of like a vacation and since you're going to have all that time on your hands you could turn on that device I asked you about earlier now."

He turned to Rodney with disbelief on his face.

"NO!" He walked out the doors hoping his friend would get the message but Rodney followed him.

"Come on! What are you going to do anyways? You can't work you might as well help me with my research…"

John watched them walk out of the infirmary, having a hard time restraining a laugh. With an idea suddenly forming in his head he turned towards Aiden.

"How much do you want to bet it will only take an hour before Carson caves in to Rodney's demands or that Rodney is threatened by a huge needle?"

------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Okay that's it, I'm finally finished with this story. Once again thank you so much for the all the support and reviews. Hoped everyone liked it.


End file.
